fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Constant Arguments
Cast Main Cast *''Logan Lerman'' as Nathan Anderson. *''Kathryn Prescott'' as Heather Bell. *''Mary Steelsmith'' as Isla Copeland. *''Bob Waters'' as Eric Copeland. *''Sasha Pieterse'' as Allison Munroe. *''Zelda Williams'' as Nancy Munroe. *''Rashida Clendening'' as Margot St. Clare. *''Aisha Hinds'' as Marsha St. Clare. Recurring Cast *''Joshua Anthony Brand'' as Ben McMillan. *''Rami Malek'' as Joshua Winters. *''Jessica Sula'' as Maya Dumas. *''Soma Bhatia'' as Nikita Shankar. *''Dave Fennoy'' as Harold St. Clare. *''Gregg Sulkin'' as Callum Henderson. *''Jack Falahee'' as Joe Sweeting. *''Chyler Lee'' as Lily Bruno. *''Daniel Flaherty'' as Axel Short. *''Yunjin Kim'' as Yue Takahashi. *''Kim Sae Ron'' as Tori Takahashi. *''Jeff Bridges'' as Mark Hamilton. *''Dana Ivey'' as Margaret Hamilton. Episode Maya, Nikita and Heather return from the forest, when Marsha looks at Heather in concern. “Are you okay?!” She shouts, running to her, checking her for bites. “I’m fine. I’m not bitten.” She says, bluntly, walking towards the house. “Are we sure she isn’t bitten?” Marsha asks the other two, quietly. “We already checked her for bites.” Maya states. Marsha looks between Maya, Nikita and Heather with a sad expression on her face. “Don’t you dare come in my house like that!” Mark begins to scream as Heather stops in front of his house door. “Where am I supposed to get cleaned up then?” Heather asks him. “Oh, Mark, stop it.” Margaret says to him, pushing her way past. “Come in, dear. Please, come in.” Margaret says, waving at her to come in. She places a hand on both of her shoulders and guides Heather up to the shower room. Mark storms toward Maya and Nikita, angered. “What the fuck happened out there?!” He screamed in their faces. “Hey, asshole, don’t scream at them like that.” Marsha says, standing directly in front of his face. “Is that a threat you bitch?” Mark asks her, whispering it in front of her face. “Just stop, please!” Maya begins to beg. “I don’t know what happened, some walkers attacked us and Heather went crazy, killed them all!” “She did that when we were out looking for Amelia and David the first time, too. Killed two walkers in a church, for almost no reason.” Nikita adds in, Marsha, Mark and Maya all look back, confused. Then they hear a man shouting, and they all run inside the house, as does everyone else that was outside. When they throw the door open, they see Eric shouting at someone. “This is exactly why women are fucking useless!” Eric shouts. Mark closes in on the argument to see him shouting at Margaret, he looks to Eric and walks up to him. “What the fuck are you saying about my wife?!” He shouts in his face. “Your fucking wife just spilled boiling coffee on my arm. Stupid bitch.” Suddenly, Mark throws his fist and lands it against Eric’s face, knocking him over. “Mark! Stop!” Margaret shouts, Yue covering her daughter, Tori’s eyes. “Don’t you fucking dare say shit about my wife again or I’ll kick all of your asses of this farm, now you get the FUCK out of my house!” He shouts at Eric who stands up, blood pouring out of his nose, he presses a finger against his top lip and notices blood running down his face. He scoffs and storms out the back door, towards the tents. “Axel, could you please go out there and fix his broken nose. I ain’t doing shit for that asswipe.” Axel nods his head in agreement, grabbing a first aid kit and runs off, everyone standing around, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Ben stands at the staircase, looking down on them. “I guess Eric is feeling better then.” Joe jokes, A few people looking at him angrily. Suddenly, they hear Axel scream, running outside they look at the other end of the back yard to see Axel and Eric being chased by walkers, more emerging from the forest behind their yard. Mark turns to look at Maya and Nikita. “You two idiots did this. You fucking led them back here, this is your fault!” He shouts at them, then turns and starts to run to Axel, trying to help him. Margot, Joshua, Margaret and Nathan follow suit, chasing after him. “Margaret, get back!” Mark shouts to her, but she doesn’t, she follows him out to the walker herd, holding a small kitchen knife. While Axel runs toward them, he falls over and flips onto his back to see how close the walkers are, when he turns to face them, one walker falls on top of him, tearing his stomach open. He lets out a blood-curdling scream as Eric begins to scream for help. Mark takes one look at him and scoffs, rolling his eyes. He turns and runs off, leaving Eric to die and recognising Axel is already dead. Axel continues to scream as Margot approaches him, planting her knife into his and the walker’s skull, then running back as Nathan and Joshua try to help Eric. Mark grabs his wife Margaret by the arm, but she pushes him away. “I need to help Eric!” She shouts, running up to him as she felt guilty for earlier. “Margaret, don’t!” Mark shouts back to her and tries to catch up with her, Nathan and Joshua fending off walkers from Eric. She approaches him, just as a walker appears behind him. The walkers goes in for the kill, but Eric grabs Margaret and pushes her in front of the walker that was about to bite him and it instead sinks its teeth into her neck, tearing flesh from the bone. Mark lets out a scream and runs up to Margaret, picks her up and begins to run back, Eric, Nathan and Joshua doing the same. “We need to go!” Joshua shouts to everyone as they try to pile into the RV. Mark suddenly stops dead in his tracks as his wife’s body slumps in his arms, dead. He drops on her on the ground and tears begin to roll from his eyes as he hones in on Eric who is running to the RV. He lets out a scream as he sprints towards him and rugby tackles him onto the ground, Isla letting out a scream in shock. Meanwhile, in the house, People try to grab as much food and weapons as they can and run to the RV as Allison helps Ben down the stairs. “You don’t have to do this for me.” He says to her. “I’m not letting another person die. Not again. Not after…” Allison stops and shakes her head, bringing herself back to reality. “Just move.” She says as he turns to face her, they both look at each other and he plants a kiss on her lips. “D-Dude, seriously! Now isn’t the fucking time! Move!” She nudges him and he laughs, moving down stairs as fast as he can. Outside, Mark lands a fourth punch against Eric’s face, Eric pinned against the ground as the walkers near in. “Mark, stop! The walkers are getting close!” Joshua shouts at him, trying to pry them apart. “Oh my god someone stop him, he’s going to kill my husband!” Isla screams. “Isla, we’ll stop this, please get in the RV.” Marsha says to her, kindly. “Not until he gets off my husband, please stop him, please!” She screams, tears pouring down her face. Mark continues to punch Eric’s face repeatedly as Joshua tries to pry them apart, but he gets pushed over, people running in and out of the house for supplies. “What the hell is going on?!” Allison shouts, Nancy noticing her and Ben made it outside. “Oh thank god, get inside you two, please.” Nancy begs of them. “We will, mom, just tell us what’s going on.” Allison says to her mother. “I will when we’re in the RV.” Nancy states, the three of the piling in. Margot runs up to Mark and suddenly kicks him in the head, knocking him off Eric. “This ends, NOW!” Margot screams, Joshua running past her and into the RV. “Is everyone in the RV, Marsha?” She asks her sister. “Everyone except us, yes.” She says, as they look at Eric, his face distorted and broken. “Eric?...” Isla says, as she freezes. “He’s not breathing.” Margot says, panic in her voice as Eric lays on the ground, unresponsive. Mark doing the same, but breathing. “Mark we need to go.” Margot says, trying to help him up. “He killed my wife… He just… He killed her…” Mark says, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I know. He’s dead now. Let’s just go, please. Get in the RV.” Margot begins to beg of him, he nods in reply and slumps into the RV, Margot following him. “ERIC!” Isla screams, running up to him, the walkers inches away. “Isla, get back here, now!” Marsha screams, chasing after her. “Isla, we need to go!” Marsha shouts, as the walkers close in on them. “I’m not going with that killer in the RV, I’d rather die here!” She screams, as suddenly, her husband rises from the dead, biting into her stomach. Marsha stumbles back as more walkers pile onto Isla, tearing into her. Marsha’s face turns white as she runs back into the RV, slamming the door shut as they drive off, everyone in shock. The RV continued its way down a long, seemingly never-ending highway. Everyone sitting in silence, a few people crying, but most people were in shock. “Where are we gonna go?” Maya asked Joshua, who was driving. “I’m not sure.” Joshua said. “I’m pretty much driving until we find somewhere.” “Take a right here and just stop. You need some rest. We all do.” Nathan demands Joshua. Surprisingly to Nathan, Joshua does it with no argument and they all step outside of the RV for a moment for some fresh air. “Does anyone have any idea on where to go?” Nikita asks the group, almost everyone falling silent. Everyone stands in silence until one person speaks up. “I have an idea… But you guys might not like it…” Margot speaks up as the camera pans out to reveal they are standing directly beside a large prison with a massive fence surrounding it, protecting the prison’s grounds.